Welcome to San Francisco!
by BluePhyre
Summary: Tohru is an average girl struggling to keep her head above the always rising water of San Francisco. However, her whole life is turned upside down as she meets the love of her life. Can she keep them from both drowning? Hilarity ensued in this Kyoru fic!
1. Mornin', Tohru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! D Wooo! New story!**

Everybody's gonna love today! Love today! Love today! Everybody's gonna love today! Anyway you want to! Anyway you got to! Love love me! Love love me! Haha, I don't own MiKa either. I've had this idea for a while, so I have to get it out. Plus, I want to bring my stats up. More stories! Woo! Anyway, please read on!

-

-

-

All was quiet and dark in a small room. The only word for it was… depressing. It was too early in the morning, so there was little natural light. The inside was cramped and musty. The walls were a bleak, peeling gray paint, very different from the white vanity and pink bedspread on the bed.

And in this bed was a young adult, sleeping, her long, auburn hair spread out across the pillow like her head's pair on wings. Her skin was a slightly pale tan, but not unhealthily so. From the form you could see under the blankets, she was at least a college student.

And then the quiet was no more, for the old alarm clock on her bed stand went off, blaring away. Chocolate brown eyes flew open, staring up at the white, peeling ceiling. With a groan, she picked one arm up and batted it at the alarm clock, shutting it off. Then, slowly, surely, she pulled herself up and out of bed, groaning.

The girl made her way into the narrow hall and then into the yellow, also peeling bathroom. _'This whole damn apartment is in ruins.'_ She thought dryly, obviously frustrated in her air of sleepiness.

The girl clicked on the bathroom lights, causing her eyes to dilate and her mouth to form winces in pain. Eventually, the ultimate shock of the sudden light fled from her eyes, and she no longer had to squint to keep her eyes from hurting. Sighing, she started brushing her hair, trying desperately to get rid of her bed head look.

'_My life is a mess_…' She thought, but didn't let her depression show as she continued to brush her hair. As she yanked at the knots in her hair, footsteps could he heard from the hallway, heading towards the bathroom.

"Mornin', Tohru." A tall blonde girl muttered and she stood beside the brunette at the sink, grabbing her toothbrush. She looked rather tough, like she belonged to a gang. One would normally classify her as a "yankee" of sorts.

"Good morning, Uo-chan!" Tohru, the brunette, exclaimed, putting on a fake and not to mention broken looking, smile and trying to force a huge helping of happiness into her voice. "I hope you slept well, I did!" Tohru said, her voice succeeding to be happy. _'Yeah right,'_ she thought, _'I had another dream about mom's death_.' Tohru continued brushing her hair, although it was now perfectly smooth.

"Good morning." Another voice said. Suddenly, Tohru could see an image of a tall, pale girl with black hair standing behind her in the mirror. It seemed as if she had appeared out of thin air, but even of she had, Tohru and Uo-chan were used to this.

"Mornin' Hana." The yankee girl said, pulling out a make up case. Then, she started drawing thin lines with eyeliner where her eyebrows would have been. "I think my eyebrows should grow back soon…" she muttered, then put the make up down. She was finished.

Tohru now picked up the make up case, pulling out a light blush and putting it on. "Good morning, Hana-chan!" She exclaimed again, the happiness now staying in her voice. She had mastered her joyous voice for the day. Now if only she could always remember to stay happy… Tohru put down the blush and picked up the eye shadow case, blotting some red powder on her eyelids.

"I have work at the bookstore today, Tohru-chan. Today's my day off at the Café." Hana said while putting on black lipstick. It was quite a talent to be able to speak while putting on lipstick perfectly, and only this girl here had mastered it. Then, she continued to put on all black make up.

"And I'll be working at the coffee shop again. Maybe that hunk I met will come back…" Uo-chan said dreamily, yawning in the process. Tohru sighed at the despairing of her friend and roommate, well… more like apartment mate.

"I'm running a bit late, so I'll talk to you later!" Tohru said, running out of the bathroom and into her room to change from her pajamas into her street clothes. When she came out, she was wearing a white, pleated mini-skirt and a red, sleeveless Chinese collar blouse.

-

-

-

I know, it's a pretty boring first chapter, but oh well. Please review, it only takes a second, and yet it's very nice and it raises my wonderful stats! D Arigatou! Ja' ne!  



	2. Oh kami, I'm late! Again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! **

Hee hee, hello there! how nice of you to read on! Views are always nice, but REveiws are nicer! -wink- Read on!

Kyo - Arg, please review before she gets mad and locks me up somewhere I really don't want to be. Or she's gonna go on a winking epedemic.

Oh, that's a good idea! Review or else your precious Kyonkichi will be locked up with Kisshu, Shigure, and Ichigo the manly strawberry! Haha, its an inside joke. Now yu may read on!

-

-

-

"Oh dear kami, I'm late!" Tohru said to herself as she ran down the paved streets past about ten signs saying "Welcome to San Francisco!" and ignored them completely, focusing more on not dropping her school books she was clutching to her chest. Tohru had gotten so used to rushing into this city that it didn't really matter. There was nothing new to see, especially in the dreariness of the San Franciscan winter.

Tohru ran as fast as she could, her white skirt bobbing as her Goosebumps-covered legs moved, carrying her down one of the bigger hills. Eventually, after going up and down many hills, she arrived at her destination: Chinatown. But she continued running. Her job was in the heart of this mini-city replicating her homeland. Yes, Tohru was Asian, even if she didn't appear so.

"Ayame-san, gomen! I'm late, I'm late!" Tohru panted as she ran through a red door with the last burst of speed she had. Then, she fell down from utter exhaustion. But she didn't hit the ground. Instead, a pair of strong but skinny pale arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back up.

When she looked over to her rescuer, a skinny, tall boy with silvery hair, she smiled her always broken smile. "Ohayo, Yuki-san. I didn't see you there. Erm… arigatou…" She panted, blushing. Yuki smiled, his pure white teeth shining.

"Anytime, Honda-san, just be more careful." He smiled even brighter, moving closer to Tohru. "Ayame told me to tell you that he doesn't mind this time. He also knew you would trip, so he told me to catch you. No offense, but you do this every day." Yuki sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Tohru ignored this, as well as the group of girls that were ogling at Yuki today.

"It seems routine has taken over me. Where is Ayame-san, anyway? Half of the time he's by the window, thinking it brings more customers…" Tohru sweat dropped as well, but looked around as if Ayame was going to jump out any second.

"He's in the back hemming something he scolded Mine for doing wrong…" Yuki said, looking to the door in the back that read "Employees only". Just then, a man with long silver hair wearing a wedding dress burst out the door, causing Tohru to squeal in surprise. "Holy…"

"Kami, why is he wearing that!?!" Tohru screamed, trying very hard to get the gay-straight line established with Ayame. She had been working for him for about a month, and he confused her so much she still hadn't deciphered what exactly he was.

"Yuki, your big brother has come to the rescue! Or have I made things worse for you, halting you in the middle of fraternizing with our new employee by my kingly aura!?!" The man, Ayame practically yelled, causing the girls staring at Yuki to laugh and run away. Tohru just stood there, staring at her boss.

"I wasn't fraternizing!" Yuki screamed, adding, "But you made my day worse anyway…" Tohru sighed. As much as Ayame crept her out with his wavering gay-straight attitude, she wished the two brothers would get along.

"I'll go get into my work uniform now…" Tohru muttered, stealing away from the two brothers, hoping that they would get along without her there.

Tohru walked through the back door Ayame had burst through before and into the women's locker room. When she thought she was alone, she unbuttoned the buttons on her oriental style collar and unlocked her locker. But when it opened, she found nothing.

"Aww, not again!" She said, and re-buttoned her blouse, walking out of the locker rooms and into Ayame's office, where she was sure to find Mine. And indeed, she did.

"Konicchi wa, _Tohru-chan_!" A young woman with braided black hair and circular glasses said. She was wearing a cute maid's outfit, one that most men would only dream of seeing their girl in. She was sitting on the desk with all of Ayame's paperwork on it. "I suppose you've come for your uniform? We changed it again. Now, Ayame has decided to have us wear something different every day."

Tohru gulped uneasily. Mine was alright enough, but she had a tendency to go crazy over dressing supposedly cute, though Tohru didn't think of herself that way, girls up. Having her chose her outfit every day might cause some trouble… But nothing could change it now. As she stared at the woman, her glasses gleamed in the light, hiding her eyes in a glowing barrier of light.

"Today, we're going with the contemporary geisha look for you! It's really hot, so we gotta exploit it! Plus, we're supposed to be a kimono store…" Mine exclaimed, grabbing Tohru's hand and pulling her into the back wardrobe room. There she ruffled through many different kimonos for the longest time, until she stopped at one. "Ooh, this will look perfect!" She exclaimed, pulling off the rack and holding it up.

It was red, matching Tohru's eye shadow. The collar was like the one on Tohru's shirt, but its line of buttons wasn't straight. Instead the gold line of silk on which the little gold buttons were on swirled so it went to the shoulder and stopped. The bottom of the kimono went down to just a bit over the knees, and was lined with the same gold. The obi was also gold. Even the designs of a phoenix and a dragon were. Also, Mine handed her a pair of platform heeled sandals from the floor.

"Wow…" Tohru said, looking over the outfit. "It's wonderful!" She grabbed it and rushed into the locker room, changing before Mine could follow and help her.

Tohru soon emerged from the locker room, only to be dragged back in by a smiling Mine, her face stretched out in a scary cartoon-like smile. Finally, when she was let out of the back area of the store, Tohru had also had her hair put up in a bun with golden chopsticks and her make-up redone to make her look like a geisha of sorts.

Yuki stared at her, his face displaying surprise as Tohru was pulled along by Mine up the isle, so she could stand outside and greet customers.

"Wow, Honda-san, you look great!" Yuki said to Tohru as she was led past him. She smiled half-heartedly, but didn't have time to respond, because Mine wouldn't stop pulling Tohru along until they reached the sidewalk in front of the store if someone chopped her hand off in the process.

'_Ha, I don't look great. Just stop trying to flatter me, please.'_ Tohru thought. Sure, Yuki was a great friend, but she wasn't interested in him romantically in the least. Just then, Mine stopped dragging Tohru, since they were out on the sidewalk.

"Just stay out here and try to attract people, ok, Tohru? Have fun!" Mine said, patting Tohru on the back a bit too hard and rushing inside to help the few customers that had gathered in the shop since the opening.

'_Great…'_ Tohru thought as she saw a man's eyes on her rear end. Ignoring him, she smiled her fake smile brightly, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. "Ni hao ma? Please come to Ayame's Kimono Shop! Not only does he make kimonos, but he can make other costumes!"

Sighing, Tohru adjusted her skirt and tried to attract more customers. Eventually, she mastered this advertising of sorts and brought in many customers. Fortunately, the four hours of work she had today for Ayame went by quicker than she imagined.

"Tohru, time to come in!" Mine said, grabbing Tohru's hand and nearly dragging her in excitement. Once they had reached the back rooms, Mine released Tohru and turned to her, squealing with delight. "You were awesome! We'll have you do that more often, maybe switch it up between attracting customers and helping them."

"That's wonderful, Mine-san!" Tohru exclaimed, squealing with her. But in the back of her mind, Tohru thought otherwise. _'I wish I could just help the customers more often…'_

Tohru stopped acting exited after a while, and made her way to the girl's locker room. Carelessly, she started unbuttoning her collar. Then, she pulled out arm out of the kimono, cursing the impossible-to-take-off make of the thing, and continued with freeing her other arm.

Suddenly, voices made their way to her ears, and the girl's locker room door opened again. In the doorway stood Ayame with three men, two younger and one older, staring at her. However, Ayame wasn't staring at Tohru. Instead, he had his eyes closed, jabbering about how wonderful he made everything in his shop, even if he was never to enjoy the luxury of it.

His speech was interrupted, however, by Tohru's high pitched scream and the sight of her half-naked and cherry red-faced. Still screaming, Tohru ran behind a row of unused lockers, seeing as there were only a few girls besides Mine and Tohru working here.

Ayame ran as well, but in the opposite way, pushing away the three other, red-faced, men. The door slammed in their shocked, crimson faces, seeing as Ayame had been the one holding it open.

Tohru got changed the rest of the way without disturbance, cowering behind the row of lockers she had fled to before. She was dreading the walk out there, knowing that the three men, as well as Ayame, were most likely still there, and they had seen a good bit of her skin.

'_I have to go out there sometime…'_ Tohru thought, eyes the door warily, fully dressed, her hands once again holding her books to her chest and her face washed from the Japanese geisha make-up. _'Ok, we're going to go out there, on the count of three…' _She thought, closing her eyes in determination. "One… two… three!" Tohru's legs suddenly pushed her forward as she opened her eyes, and she plowed through the door, stopping just outside it.

Slowly, Tohru walked through the hall, until she came to Ayame's office. There, she saw the men from before, talking with Ayame and Yuki. Well, two of them were, anyway. They, of course, couldn't be seen because of the high backed chairs they were sitting in. The other two were the younger ones, and were looking around, obviously bored.

The first one had white hair, but his roots were black. _'How odd…_' Tohru thought. But that was not all. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a white shirt underneath. His pants were leather, too. He had his right ear pierced, and he wore a bunch of necklaces, most with crosses or fang metal charms, around his neck.

The second man caught her eye with his bright orange hair, which went oddly well with his slightly orange skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt and tan cargo pants. _'He's kinda… hot…'_ Tohru admitted to herself. Of course, the white-haired man was good-looking as well, but this guy really caught her eye.

As she stared, the orange haired man felt her big brown eyes on him, and turned to meet them with amber eyes that cut through her like a dagger, scrutinizing her with such precision that she felt naked, like she could hide nothing at all. And then as quick as he had turned his attention to her, he looked away; blushing so dark it shamed the red, red rose.

"Um, Ayame-sama, I guess I'll be going now…" Tohru said, blushing in humiliation of what happened in the locker room. Ayame stopped talking to the older men and looked up to her, smiling.

"Hey, Tohru-chan, don't go yet! I want you meet my cousins. Everybody, this is Tohru Honda, my cute little employee. She's going to get a degree in cooking!" Ayame said, gesturing to Tohru, who waved slightly, blushing.

"Honda, like the American car company? Geeze, every person from Japan has their name jypped for a stupid car line…" The orange-haired man sighed, leaning back in his chair so it rocked back onto its back legs.

"Baka neko, don't be so rude, Honda-san is very nice, and none of us are car companies, so shove it." Yuki said, scowling and whacking his cousin's head rather hard, causing a hollow sound to be heard. "Seems like you have no brains after all…" Yuki mumbled under his breath, smirking to himself.

"Why you kuzo nezumi! You'll pay for that! I'll beat you so hard you'd wish _you_ shoved it!" The "baka neko" yelled, leaping up from his chair and throwing a punch at the silver-haired man. Tohru watched the two cousins fight in horror, her eyes so wide it seemed that they could just fall out of their sockets and roll away (hee hee, I love that one, I use it too much, though… -.-'). The others just disregarded the fighting men like dust in the wind. "Besides, that stupid horse's name was stolen…"

"If it helps, my boss's name is Isuzu…" Tohru suggested, and the orange-haired man smirked at Yuki, who in return glared right back at him. Ayame ignored the two once again, this time stepping in front of them to hide the furious two from view.

"Sorry about before, Tohru-chan. I was just showing my cousins around. How about I take you out to dinner or to a club to make it up to you? I'll even bring my cousins along so you can get to know them." Ayame said, smiling.

"I don't know, Ayame-san. I have school right now, and then work elsewhere for the rest of the day, and I don't want to waste your money." Tohru said apologetically, looking away. _'It would be awkward as well…' _she thought, averting her gaze yet again to the orange-haired man, who scowled and blushed in return.

"Oh pish-posh, Tohru-chan! It'll be a _good_ waste of money, and I'm sure we could wait until after your work hours are over." Ayame said, and the orange-haired man sighed, blushing. Tohru looked past Ayame and at him, thinking.

"I work nights at the Hard Rock Café Casino's restaurant." Tohru muttered, still staring at the orange-haired guy. Just then the oldest of the three visiting men looked back at her. His long silver hair shined as he turned his head, and his matching eyes drilled holes in her. But then his smile eliminated all uneasy feelings.

"That's where Kyo, Haru, and I are staying. Maybe we can come down sometime to get s bite to eat." Tohru blinked. Which one was which?

"A-alright then. Erm, I gotta go…" Tohru said, bowing. As she walked off, footsteps sounded coming from the room, and a hand grabbed onto Tohru's shoulder, whirling her around.

"L-look, I'm sorry about the whole locker room thing… I-I should have looked away or something… Tohru…?" It was the orange-haired man that apologized, blushing. Tohru let out a small smile and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"It's alright, but I really have to get to class. I'm also sorry for being quite contrary… Chef De Cecily is very strict. I don't want to be late for _that_ as well." Tohru said, turning away towards the door to the front area. Opening the door, she looked back over her shoulder. "Ja' ne… ano, are you Kyo or Haru? Sorry to be rude…" She asked, blushing a bit.

"K-Kyo," He muttered, still deeply embarrassed, "I'm Kyo." He said the second time more confidently, and his blush disappeared.

"Well then, ja' ne, Kyo-san!" Tohru smiled wider, then she turned back to the door and went through it, then closing it. Kyo stared after her, once again blushing. Suddenly, Ayame and the two other guests hopped out of the office and started chanting, with Yuki sauntering behind them to watch Tohru leave.

"Kyo's got a _crush_! Kyo's got a _crush_!" Kyo's face turned red, either with embarrassment or anger, and his fists clenched.

"**SHUT UP! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!**"

-

-

-

Hee hee, Kyon-Kyon has a cruuuuuuuuuuuuush! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, or Kyon-Kyon won't be s haaaaaappy! -wink- Arigatou and ja' ne!  



	3. Track Scholarship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!**

Hello again, faithful readers! It is nice of you to continue reading! I hope you have enjoyed _Welcome to San Francisco!_ so far! If you have, that is good for you, because here is the next chapter! If not, why are you reading this? Oops, that is not a wise thing to say for me! o.o' Please forget what I just said! I am still waiting for reviews... Kyo-Kyo is not locked up yet, so you are lucky if you have not reviewed yet! He cannot blame you! But I am sure Kyonkichi would agree when I say you should review! It only takes a few seconds, and yet you are helping me so much! Read on!

Kyo - And don't forget to review!

-

-

Tohru sighed as she rushed along, pushing past people on the sidewalk, muttering an apology to each individually. She quickly darted past a sign saying "California Culinary Academy".

'_I should have tried out for that track scholarship…'_ Tohru thought as she darted past the other students, as well as teachers. Tohru turned sharply and ran though a door, sprinting down the somewhat empty hallway that lay behind it. Then, she practically jumped through another that let into a classroom. There, she took a seat in the back near a girl with brown eyes and medium length brown hair.

"Hi, Tohru-chan! You made it just in time!" The girl said, smiling. Tohru smiled back and turned to the front as a bell rang.

"Don't I always, Kagura-chan?" She asked, still staring into the front. Just then, a rather hefty, dumpy little man, obviously older than the rest of the students, probably middle aged, walked in and put his books on a desk in the front. He was wearing a white chef's outfit, even the matching chef hat. _'Ug… Why can't he just go back to Italy? Oh my, I'm being rude. Gomen nasai, Chef Fabio. My patience is trying. At least it's Friday.'_

"Ciao, class! Chef Fabio is a here!" The man said, stroking his black mustache. "Haz zee been practizing zee cookeeng?" He said in his horrible Italian accent, receiving nods from the students that bothered to listen to his horrible English. Sighing, he stopped stroking his curly, French man mustache and started on his coal black goatee. "We have a fineeshed tis week's lesson earlee, Let uz start a by writeeng zee recipe we weel be a cookeeng ze next week."

"Erm, Chef Fabio, what's the requirements for the recipe next week?" the girl sitting next to Tohru, Kagura, as she had called her, asked.

"Zee haz forgotten already, Kagoora? Zee haz a weak memoree. Zee moost make a zee recipe from a zee homeland! Eet moost be beeg enough for zee whole class to share." He scolded, spitting on some of the students in the front. (OWW! I just bit the inside of my lip so hard it's bleeding! SPIT STINGS! ON ICE!)

"Aw, but I don't know any Japanese recipes! I was born here in America, and the closest I've gotten to real Japanese food is Chinese take-out!" Kagura wailed, catching Tohru's attention. She looked over to her friend, thinking.

"Fabulous Fabio does a not a have a time for a zee peeteeful whineeng! Shut a ze up and get a back to de work! Zat was a zee dutee for a zee last a night a homework ay." Fabio

"I can give you one, Kagura-chan! I know so many; it won't be hard to think of another." Tohru tapped her head, thinking. "If you don't mind getting a bit fishy… what about unadon with a side of kimosui? It's eel." Kagura nodded, not really caring _what_ it was made of, as long as _she_ didn't have to eat it.

"Here, just tell me what the recipe is, and I'll write it down." Tohru nodded and whispered the recipes for the two in Kagura's ear. While writing it down, Kagura turned a very vivid color of neon green.

"T-thanks, Tohru-chan…" Kagura said, and the raised her hand, asking to be excused so she could go to the bathroom. Tohru watched her run out, holding her hand over her mouth. Shrugging, Tohru then grabbed her paper and wrote down the recipe she had decided on.

-

-

-

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, may I please take your order?" Uo-chan asked dryly, her face resting on her hand, which was propped up on the counter by the cash register in the coffee shop she worked in.

"I'll have a double shot espresso and a chocolate chip cookie." Uo-chan sighed as she took the customer's order, then she picked her head up off her hand and hollered to the person actually making the coffee that was a whole two feet away, placing the previous customer's order on the pick-up counter.

"**DOUBLE SHOT ESPRESSO, AND MAKE IT QUICK!"** She yelled.

"Geeze, I heard him! You don't have to yell, Uo-sempai!" The other barista, whose nametag read Mandy (yay, Meanie Mandy Poo), said then started making the order. Uotani sighed, then went over to the pastry counter and pulled out the requested cookie. It was the last one. _'Grr, I wanted that!'_ Uotani thought, glowering at the cookie with a passionate loathing directed towards the customer purchasing _her_ cookie.

"Here, you got the last one. Lucky you. That'll be five fifty." The customer handed her a credit card, which she scanned, and she handed it back, along with the cookie. "Have a whoop de freaking do good day, enjoy _my_ cookie. Next."

Uo-chan sighed, never losing her bored face and grumpy behavior. This was the most boring job on the face of the Earth. The next customer stepped up the counter, and Uo-chan looked up briefly, before going to her former stance and asking the customary question.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, may I please take your order?" She sighed, waiting for the customer to reply. After pondering their order, they answered.

"Yeah, I'll have a vanilla latte and a cranberry muffin." Uo-chan nodded, about to yell over to her fellow employee. Then, she did a double take and stared up at the customer.

"I-it's you!" She said, astonished. He nodded, and she smiled. "**VANILLA LATTE, ASAP!**" She yelled, and then got the muffin. "It's on the house, ok? My break is in a few minutes, can you hold on until then?" The man nodded, and Uo-chan smiled brightly. Then, she handed the muffin to him. As he went, she smiled after him, adoring his short brown hair and eyes. "He came back!" She squealed happily.

"Ahem!" The next customer, a strict-looking lady with black hair pulled back into a bun and a narrow face, cleared her throat, reminding Uo-chan she had a thankless job to do.

"Hi… what do _you_ want?" She asked brusquely (it means rudely, dunces), but in the back of her mind, she was smiling happily. _'He came back!'_

"Hey, Uotani, I'll take it from here." Mandy said, approaching the blonde yankee girl. "I see you have a _friend_ waiting for you." She said, her dark brown eyes dancing in amusement.

"Thanks, Mandy." Uotani said, patting the younger girl's black-haired head as she took off her apron and ran over to the brunette man.

-

-

-

Hana-chan drifted between the isles at the bookstore she worked in, silently reading the titles as she passed, scanning for any new books she hadn't read. Her green employee shirt was tucked in neatly into a long black skirt, and over it she had a long black cape. Eventually, she decided, she would have to go help customers, or Jo-Jo, her employer, would get mad. So, she emerged from the desolate section she was in, which just happed to contain cult and spell books, and walked to a busy area. Immediately, someone approached her.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the martial art books would be, Saki-san?" He asked, reading Hana-chan's nametag. His hair was gray and pulled back into a ponytail, but his face was younger looking than his hair implied.

"Call me Hana-chan. And yes, follow me." Hanajima said, beckoning to him. As they walked, she started up a conversation. "I've at least seen most of the customers here, but I've never seen you before. Did you just move here?" The man shook his head.

"No, I'm on vacation here, visiting relatives with my son and nephew." He explained, and Hanajima's head drooped just a bit. _'Darn… he has a son, he could be married… And I thought he was a hunk, too…'_ Hanajima thought, obviously disappointed.

"I hope your vacation proves to be enjoyable. Visiting relatives can vary in satisfaction…" She said, acting distracted. "Well, here is the section that should have the books you are looking for. I recommend _Code of the Samurai_ by Yuzan Daidojo." (Which id o not own, thank you very much.)

"Thank you," the man said, "but I have a certain book in mind. _Starting and Running Your Own Martial Arts School_ by Susan Lynn Peterson, actually. It's for my son, Kyo, for when I buy him a dojo here. I have my own in Japan, but I feel as though he will get attached to this city… It sure is a melting pot… I've seen hippies, yankees, and businessmen. Quite a mix, don't you day?" (NOOOOT OOOOOWNING!)

Hanajima nodded, not really caring. "Have a nice day, sir. I must get back to work." She walked away, but the man called after her.

"Call me Kazuma, Kazuma Sohma, for I have a feeling we will be meeting again. Thank you."

-

-

-

Yay, Hana-chan and Uo-chan were in this one more!

Uo - Thanks, Neko!

Aww, you are quite welcome! XD Perhaps you are wondering who I am not using any contractions. I want as many words as possible! This story is not long so far... On to the next topic... Orangey wants you to review!

Kyo - Save meeeeee!

See? Please review! Kyo certainly wants you to! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Arigatou and ja' ne!


	4. I'm here, I'm here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Hee hee, I really don't!**

Ok, I've decided to stop pleading for reviews. I bet its really annoying... Anyway... I still would appreciate reviews. I also forgot to tell you that I'm adding in a few of my friends to this. Stefania is Orange Cube, Mandy is Meani Mandy Poo, and there are more to come in future chapters.

-

-

"I'm here, I'm here, Isuzu-sama!" Tohru yelled, running into the Hot Rock Café, her last job for the day. The manager walked out just then and watched Tohru run in, fumbling all over herself.

"You better be, Honda!" She said, stomping out from her office. Her skin was pale and sickly, but she was beautiful beyond all belief. "You've been late every day! I've half the mind to fire you! And please, call me Rin." She practically screamed, her long silky black hair flying around her furious yet gorgeous face. "But I won't, not today today. Get in uniform, now." The woman pointed away to the back where the girl's locker rooms were, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Hai, Rin-sama! I-I'll go right now! Now… now… now…" Tohru repeated, trying to catch her breath as she walked away to change. She was still shaking in fear from her lecture by the manager, Isuzu "Rin" Sohma. She was a little older than Tohru, but had loads of money from her wealthy family. So, she had bought her way into the job as manager here, still having millions to back her up if she became bored with it.

'_I'm sure Rin isn't a spoiled brat deep inside her…'_ Tohru thought was she walked into the locker room. Then, the sounds of Rin's somewhat shrill, angry voice yelling at some other employee who had dropped a glass reached Tohru's ears. It was probably Stefania, a very, very clumsy Cuban immigrant who worked there, and barely understood any English. _'Erm, very, _very _deep down… twenty million leagues under the sea down…'_ Tohru sweat dropped and went over to her locker. In a matter of minutes, she was changed and outside, wearing a red employee polo, a black skirt she kept in her locker, and one of those black half aprons that had pockets for am order pad and straws.

"Hi! I'll be your server today! Can I start you off with drinks?" Tohru asked, not even looking at the customers. She was too busy thinking about how much money she had to make until she reached quota to pay for this month's school and the apartment costs.

One of the customers, who, as far as Tohru could see, had white hair, answered her question. "Yeah, I'll have a coke, Tohru." Tohru nodded and wrote the order down.

"I think we'll all have coke, right?" Another customer said, who just happened to have orange hair, and everyone nodded. Tohru nodded, writing it down.

"Ok, Kyo-kun, coke for everyone! I'll be right back with your drinks." She said, turning to go. But then she realized she had just called the customer Kyo. Oh no, just because they had orange hair! Tohru turned around to apologize, but once looking at the customer's face, noticed it _was_ Kyo. "_Kyo-kun_!?!" Then she looked at the rest of the party. There was Ayame! And Yuki! And Haru! And the older man! And Mine! And Kyo! This was too much for Tohru.

"Duh…" Kyo muttered, looking away. Yuki slapped the back of his head with a loud thump, but no one really noticed, except for Kyo…

They had changed their outfits, too. Ayame was wearing his traditional red button up robe with silk slippers instead of the wedding dress (XD haha, I loved that part). Yuki had put on a white blazer and jeans as well as donning a black beanie and black dress shoes. Haru was wearing a black tank top and jeans under a long white jacket with fake white and black fur on the collar, and around his neck were a bunch of chains and a pair of biker goggles. Mine was wearing a Kyo was wearing a dark red blazer and a black beanie with black jeans with a few rips in them here and there and black combat boots. _'Oh my god, he looks even better now!' _ The man with gray hair, whose name Tohru had still not found out, was wearing a gray kimono, nothing special. But Kyo really stood out for Tohru.

"You _did_ say you worked here, and Kyo, Haru and I are staying here, so we invited Yuki and Ayame to eat here!" Tohru nodded, not really understanding. Her face seemed to be heating up, and fast.

Haru laughed at her dazed expression. "But we didn't really expect to be seated in your serving section!" Tohru laughed half-heartedly and went off to get their drinks. As she was walking back, her eyes still swirling, Rin approached her.

Nervous she had did something wrong, Tohru's mouth fired away. "Rin-sama, what did I do wrong!?! Whatever I did, gomen nasai! I'm so sorry! It'll never happen again! Please, spare me my job! I need the money! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!" Rin sighed and clamped a hand over Tohru's mouth.

"Honda, please stop. You sound like Ritsu… I wouldn't fire you in the middle of hours; I'd have no one to serve customers. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just wondering, you were talking with my cousins for a long time, do you know them?" Rin asked, looking at the shorter, younger girl with hidden interest. Tohru nodded yes, still unable to talk because of Rin's hand covering her mouth. Eventually, she took her hand off, and Tohru's mouth once again readied its engine and raced off.

"Hai, I know then, Rin-sama! Ayame-sama is my boss-san, and Yuki-kun is always there, too. And then I met Kyo and Haru and the other man whose name I still do not know today when they came to Ayame-sama's shop for a family visit from Japan! I knew you were a Sohma, but I thought it was a coincidence and you weren't related, so I let it slip, I'm sorry if you're offended by that!" Tohru gushed excitedly, and continued as Rin pushed her with the drinks towards the table. She never stopped probing Tohru forward until they reached the table, where Rin stopped.

"She's all yours, stupid womanizers..." Rin said, rolling her eyes. She started walking away, but a hand caught her arm and prevented her from leaving. "What?" She asked angrily, and looked back to see Haru keeping his grip on her arm.

"Why, Rin?" He asked, standing up. "Why did you run away? Why did you come to America, just to leave me?" His lips formed the words, growing closer to the manager's.

"I left you because I didn't need you. And I still don't need you! Can't you see, I'm doing fine right here, in America, without _you_! Akito pulled a bunch of strings so I could _leave you_! Let go of me, you creep!" Rin yelled, shaking Haru's stiff hand off her arm. Then, she spun away in the opposite direction, running to her office. She turned around, screaming, "**I NEVER WANT TO SAY YOUR SORRY FACE AGAIN, BASTARD**!" Then, she slammed the door, _hard_.

Haru sighed and sat back down, muttering curses to himself about his downright stupidity. "This is what I came to America for, to be in a stupid American soap opera! Damn it!"

"Everything will work, Haru-san. But you have to try to make things right. Even a miracle needs a hand." Tohru said, her eyes closed, as she placed her hand on Haru's shoulder. He looked up to her smiling face, and he, too, smiled.

'Thanks, Tohru. I'll remember that." Haru said, patting her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it once, which caused Kyo to growl. Tohru looked to Kyo when she heard this, and blushed, as he did.

"I have other people to serve, so I guess that I have to get moving." Tohru said, smiling as she walked away. As she did, she felt a certain pair of eyes on her and a blush rose to her face. _'I wonder what's wrong with me…'_ Tohru thought, shrugging. _'Ok, back to the other customers!'_

Tohru continued work, and the whole time she was on shift the Sohmas were there, thanks to the persuasion and connections of Ayame.

"Tohru-chan, I need more _cooooke_!" Ayame said, shaking his glass full of ice. Tohru sighed and picked up a pitcher, filling up the cup for him.

'_Heh… I've never had such a hard time serving someone…' _Tohru thought as she did. "Should I bring the bill? My shift will be over as soon as I get everyone in my section finished, and you're the only one that needs your bill." Ayame nodded happily and pulled out his credit card.

"I'm paying, Kazuma." He said to the gray haired man, who sighed and nodded. Tohru noted the man's name down in her head as she brought the tab.

"Thank you for eating at the Hard Rock Café!" She said automatically and walked away to bring other bills to and from the different tables. Finally, she finished up and returned to the Sohma table. "Ok, my shift is over."

"Alright, now we can take you out to the Dragon Bar!" Ayame said, hopping up and out of the booth. Tohru sighed but nodded. "It's the least we can do, since you gave Haru advice."

"Okay, just let me change, though I'm afraid I don't exactly have clubbing clothes in my locker…" Tohru said, looking away.

"Don't worry, Ayame and Mine brought you some clothes just in case from the store." Yuki said, looking out the window towards a black car.

"Oh, that's so great! Thank you!" Tohru said as Ayame got up and walked out to get the outfit. Tohru followed him out like a little baby chick after her mother to the car Yuki had been staring at. It was a black Lucia Concept Car, and had only two seats. "How did you all get here?" Tohru asked.

Ayame looked at his hip car and three motorcycles that were parked in the next space over. "Well, Kazuma and I rode in this car, and Kyo and Haru took their motorcycles." Tohru nodded, looking at the big bikes in awe.

"So… I'm going to have to ride on the back of a motorcycle…" Tohru said, imagining herself donning a helmet and sitting on the back of the bike, holding onto someone's waist. By coincidence, it happened to be Kyo's waist. "That sounds terrifying…"

"That's why I don't have one. Anyway, here's your outfit!" Ayame said, lifting a hanger with plastic wrap around what was hanging on it. Tohru squealed in happiness.

"Thank you so much, Ayame-san! I promise I'll dry clean it and return it as soon as possible!" Tohru said, nearly bursting with excitement. "This is going to be the first time I go to a club with a boy in my group! I've only gone to clubs a couple of times with Hana-chan and Uo-chan. They're my best friends, and all three of us are baccalaureates."

"That's _very_ good to know, Tohru-chan! Now let's get you in and have you change! Besides, that outfit is a present asking for forgiveness." Ayame pushed Tohru, who was still squealing, inside.

Tohru rushed into the dressing room to change, and was out within ten minutes. As she walked over to the group, both Kyo and Yuki were staring at her in awe.

Tohru was wearing a fancier version of the shirt she had worn all day. It was red and sleeveless as well, but had the same gold trim her work outfit had. The collar was like her shirt's and the bottom cut off at the bottom of her rib cage, revealing her thin stomach. She wore a red pleated mini skirt along with it that also had gold trim. On her arms were tight fitting red arm warmers turned into long kimono sleeves. Tohru wore long, fitting black boots up to her thighs.

Tohru stared back at Kyo and noticed her outfit was the same color red as Kyo's shirt. She smiled slightly, noticing that Ayame liked to play matchmaker. "Do you… like it?" She asked, her smile staying innocent as Kyo and Yuki blushed to no end.

"N-no, it looks horrible! Why are you asking me? I'm not some stupid girly clothes fanatic like Ayame or the damn rat!" Kyo yelled, and Tohru, stepped back a bit. He hadn't seemed so angry earlier when he apologized to her. What had she done to make him mad? Suddenly, both Yuki and Rin, who had walked up behind the yelling carrot-top, slapped Kyo on the back of the head like before. But this time, it sounded harder. "OWW!"

"Hey, Honda, don't listen to this creep. You look decent." A monotonous voice said beside Tohru. She looked over to see Rin in a black leather midriff corset, a black leather mini skirt, black boots, and a black beret. "Turns out I've been talked into going to this stupid club, too."

Tohru blinked then smiled at Rin. "I'm glad another girl is coming! Ooh, I wish I could invite all my other friends, too! Like Uo-chan and Hana-chan and Kagura-san and Kisa-chan and Machi-san…" Tohru said, getting a far off look on her face. "It would be so fun!" Suddenly, Ayame popped between the two girls.

"We can invite everybody another time, alright?" Ayame asked, smiling. Tohru nodded happily and looked towards the door.

"Can we go?" she asked anxiously, hopping up and down. Ayame nodded and skipped off towards the door, everyone else in tow.

Once they got outside, Ayame pointed to one of the motorcycles they had seen earlier. "Ok, Tohru-chan, you can ride with Kyo, he has two helmets and a motorcycle that's actually meant for two people. Rin will ride with Haru. Yuki will ride alone, and Kazuma and I will ride in my fabulous car!"

Tohru nodded, blushing at the thought of riding a motorcycle with Kyo. Speaking of the carrot-top… He had walked on over to the first motorcycle that Ayame had been pointing at. It was a red 2006 FZ1. The seat was black leather, and the back of it lifted up to put the helmets in. From the looks of it, it was an automatic clutch with an R1-derived engine, aluminum twin-spar frame, and reworked front suspension. In English, it was one hell of a hog.

"Why does she have to ride with _me_?" Kyo asked Ayame rather loudly, scaring Tohru even more than she had been before.

"Because, Kyonkichi, escorting a lady might just give you manners!" Ayame said, waving Kyo away and towards the motorcycle.

"Oi, here." Kyo said, tossing a helmet to Tohru and putting on his own identical red helmet. Tohru watched and mimicked his actions to put it on correctly, but ended up getting confused with the whole visor ordeal. "Urg, so incapable…" He muttered and walked over to Tohru, who was struggling. Sighing, he helped her put it on right and finally pulled the visor up so she could see better than before.

"Ah, arigatou, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, blushing a light shade of pink. She smiled slightly then looked at the motorcycle. Her smile vanished immediately. Kyo climbed on the motorized bike and beckoned her.

"It's just a motorcycle, so don't be a wimp and hop on!" He barked sharply, and Tohru nodded slowly. As she approached the motorcycle, however, her legs had another idea. Squealing, she hopped away in fear.

"Kowaii!" Tohru screamed. Kyo sighed to himself and put the kickstand to the bike down. Then, he got off the red motorcycle and walked over to the shivering girl. Then, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Then, he placed her down on the back of the bike and climbed on himself. "Ano, Kyo-san, what are you doing?"

Sighing, the carrot-top put up the kick stand and started up the motor. "Getting you on this thing. And don't call me Kyo-san; it makes me sound like a friggin' old person." He muttered before turning around to slam her visor down, as well as his own. Kyo roared the motor, and in response Haru did the same, signaling he was ready. "Hold on!"

Then, Kyo motored off with Tohru clinging to his waist in total horror. Soon to follow ere Rin and Haru, Yuki, and Ayame and Kazuma. As they rocketed away, speeding through traffic, Tohru opened her once forcefully closed eyes to see the back of Kyo's red helmet and the road they were traveling on. As they weaved throughout cars, a smile donned the brunette's face under her helmet.

"Hey, Kyo-san, this is fun!" She yelled, her voice barely making out of her helmet and into Kyo's enough to be heard. He nodded slightly then gunned the motor again, popping a quick wheelie.

"Oi, what did I tell you about the –san!?!" He shouted, and Tohru laughed slightly. Wrapping her hands tighter around his waist, she apologized.

"Ah, gomen, Kyo-kun. That's ok, right? Kyo-kun?" Kyo nodded again in response as he wove through all the cars. Soon, they found themselves speeding down Broadway Street, the neon lights from all the buildings reflecting on their helmets.

"Oi, this is it, the Dragon Bar." Kyo's voice came from inside his helmet, and Tohru nodded happily. It was hard to find two nearby parking spots for the motorcycles and Ayame's very expensive car. But sooner or later, the group did.

"Ok, here." Kyo said as he slid off the motorcycle, offering his hand to Tohru for help. She gladly accepted, for she was having a hard time with her skirt. Once she had gotten off the bike, Tohru took her helmet off, revealing her chocolate brown hair to be a bit messy. Mine immediately rushed over to her and had her hair better within seconds, leaving Tohru marveled.

The group stared over at the club's long line for entrance and Ayame sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to pull strings again." He said, and then approached the security guard that was letting certain people in. It was odd; she was neither male nor burly. In fact, she was a skinny little thing, nearly a twig. To add to her weak appearance, she wore a denim skirt and a tan top with a large black belt. She also wore a black beret, which adorned her light brown hair nicely (that's me, only a lot prettier).

"Hey, get at the back of the line." The woman said, huffing as if she was seriously pissed off. It was obvious she didn't take any shit. Excuse my French.

"You must be new. I'm Ayame Sohma, in relation to the owner. Please let me and my associates through." He said, and immediately the guard moved away, letting the group through.

"Ano, who is the owner?" Tohru asked Ayame, her face innocent as everyone else groaned.

"He's Sohma Ritsu, a big worry-wart. He apologizes for everything and cross-dresses." Kyo explained, his voice irritated. It seemed this Ritsu wasn't the most enjoyable person to be around.

"I'm sure he's nice!" Tohru piped, smoothing out her skirt. Just then, a man, or woman, it couldn't be told, with light brown, almost gold, hair approached them in a female kimono.

"Ayame-sama, nice to see you again! And the young masters, too!" He, or she, said, bowing politely. "I hope the new security guard didn't bother you. Rose is a bit of a toughie."

"Well, she did stop us…" Haru said, smirking. Immediately, both Kyo and Yuki hit him. At first, Tohru wondered why. But then, a loud screaming reached her ears and she discovered the answer.

"I'M SO SORRY! IT IS ALL MY FAULT! GOMEN NASAI! I SHALL SACRIFICE MY BODY AS HOMAGE TO YOUR TROUBLES! I'M SORRY!" The man/woman yelled, causing all the guests to cover their ears. It seemed that they were regular customers, or used to the owners of all the bars in San Francisco shrieking out apologies and suicidal death wishes to all whom they had offended in the least.

Just then, a waitress in an appealing short kimono came up carrying a tray of drinks. She offered them to the guests, smiling as if the person beside her wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry for the trouble; Ritsu-sama is very much like that. But if you get to know him, he's really sweet. Please don't mind Rose, the guard, either. She doesn't like trouble-makers, understandably." She nodded towards the person, so called Ritsu, screaming on the floor. "Please, drink. It will be a while before he stops."

Tohru, though, didn't drink. Instead, she kneeled down beside Ritsu and patted his head, halting him in his ramblings.

"Please don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. We all don't mind the tiny bit of trouble it caused, so be happy, instead. Your cousins from Japan are visiting, are they not?" She said, and immediately Ritsu stopped. He stood up, brushing himself off.

"Thank you, miss. I will do so." He bowed again, helping Tohru up. "I must get back to my business now, please excuse me."

"Wow…" Yuki said after Ritsu had walked away. "No one can calm him down…" Tohru just smiled, as did the waitress.

"Thank you for the drinks, waitress-san." Tohru said, bowing courteously. The waitress smiled in reply, tucking her brown hair behind her ear.

"Anytime. Please, call me Telki." She said, bowing back, her brown hair (with pink highlights) spilling over her shoulders. "Oh, I must get to serving others. Have a nice time!"

"Well that was yet another miracle… Good work! Let's dance!" Ayame said, patting Tohru on the back. "Miracle girl should dance with me, no?"

"But Ayame-san!" Mine said, grabbing her boss's arm with pleasing eyes. "I wanted to dance with you!"

"Alright, Mine-chan. Tohru-chan can dance with Kyo or Yuki. Haru has Rin to distract him…" Ayame said, smiling at his assistant. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Rin blushed, although Haru looked indifferent.

"I'm not occupying the stupid cow." Rin said, as if it was painfully obvious, and walked away. Haru just watched her go, and then turned to follow as if he had pondered its consequences for hours on end.

"There's no snowball's chance in hell that I'm dancing!" (-pops up- Actually, some parts of hell are rather cold, Kyonkichi. Kyo: -glare- You should know…) Kyo yelled, walking in the opposite way to the bar. Tohru sighed. This meant she had to dance with Yuki. Once again, she didn't really like him that way.

"Oh no, I made him angry!" (Hee hee, so did I! Don't worry, Tohru-chan, its fuuuun) She exclaimed, trotting off after Kyo. Yuki only scowled, feeling like an old, discarded toy on Christmas who had been put down only because of all the new toys. Kyo had only gotten there that morning, and Tohru was _already_ chasing after him to calm him down, much like a devoted wife would. And even worse, while doing this, she was unintentionally disregarding Yuki, who had been in her life longer than his fire-headed cousin, even if it was only about a month, and through a business relationship...

-

-

-

Gah, I really didn;t know where to cut this off. It's a realy bad place, but I couldn't really find any othe rplace to cut it off. Oh well. Please review! Arigatou and ja' ne!  



	5. A DATE?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! P**

Hello, readers! Thank you for continuing to read! My friends in this chapter (and those I forgot in the other chapter) are Telki, one of my awesome reviewers, whose permission I asked before I created the character, and none other than mua! I'm Roooose! I don't know how I forgot myself... -.-' Anyway, please read on!

Kyo - Yes, read on!

Wow... He's been turned into a copy cat! XP

-

-

-

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled, now pushing past people to get to the bar where Kyo was, apologies given to each. Finally, she reached him and tapped his shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry I upset you, Kyo-kun!"

Kyo jumped visibly, obviously surprised. Then, he turned around to see the brunette's troubled face. Had he made her this sad?

"Look, I'm fine, ok? It's that damn nezumi's fault." He said, waving it away. Although, Tohru still looked upset. He patted an empty bar stool beside him, and she willingly sat down. "Here, you want a drink?"

"Please, if it's not too much, Kyo-kun." She responded, blushing, and the orange-haired man waved down the bartender, promptly ordering two shots.

"Here ya go, you two." The bartender, who turned out to be Telki, said, putting down two identical glasses. "Have a nice date!" She said, winking one of her pink cat eyes and strolling away to the other side of the bar to help more customers.

"D-d-date!?!" Tohru squeaked, not touching her shot. Both were abnormally red, crimson roses blooming on their heated cheeks.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kyo muttered, then pushed himself off of the bar stool and hurried away. Tohru watched him go, her brown eyes dulling with gloom.

'_Did I upset him again? I'm not very good with dealing with men…' _

-

-

-

"What's wrong with me?" Kyo asked his reflection as he stared in the bathroom mirror, water dripping down his face from when he had splashed his face only moments before. His cheeks were still red, and that water had been ice cold.

"This is freaking annoying! I never get flustered, and not around girls! Stupid Tohru… Screw her!" He nearly screamed, just as someone walked into the restroom.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, baka neko." A cold voice said, and Yuki's reflection appeared in the mirror behind Kyo's.

"I don't freaking care about being nice, damn nezumi. _You_ should know that." Kyo retaliated, sending a glare into the mirror that reflected back so Yuki could see it.

"Then I guess you don't care that Tohru looked like she was about to cry when you left her." Yuki smirked as Kyo's stooped head snapped up in attention, his eyes wide. If there was one thing that he hated to see, it was a crying girl.

"She wouldn't do that. She barely knows me, so why would she cry because of me?" He asked, more to himself than to Yuki. However, Yuki answered.

"She cries for the dust bunnies she vacuums up in the store, baka neko. She would even cry for a person like you, someone even worse that those dust bunnies." Kyo growled. Why did Yuki always have to have an answer, and an insulting one at that, for everything? It was getting very annoying.

"I just said I was going to the freaking bathroom, damn rat! It's not like a urinal is going to eat me alive!" (Eww, spare the details, Kyonkichi) Kyo yelled, now turning around to face his least favorite cousin.

"We'd all be lucky if that happened, except for the urinal. What a horrible taste… Either way, I suggest you apologize." And with that, Yuki was gone, the swinging bathroom door wavering back and forth by some disturbance in its immobility.

Kyo stood there, his eyes glued to the swinging door as water droplets dripped down his face, too lost in thought to notice.

-

-

-

Tohru sat on the bar stool she had before, looking over towards the men's room which Kyo had run into. He had been in there a while, and so had Yuki when he went in there. As he had come out, a smirk was plastered on his face, and girls had immediately surrounded in adoration, so she hadn't a chance to ask him about Kyo.

In her hand was the drained glass that her shot Kyo had bought her had been in. Only Telki had refilled it once or twice… So Tohru was feeling a bit tipsy. Well, that's what happens when you're worried with an alcoholic beverage in your hand and a friendly bartender offering you free refills.

Tohru sat there, watching the bathroom door. Finally, just as she felt her vision blurring, Kyo's bright orange hair could be seen moving through the crowd towards her. She smiled happily, unknowingly making herself look drunker than she actually was with an enormous, ditsy smile.

"Hey, Tohru…" Kyo said as he approached her, taking his still empty bar stool. She nodded, her smile still wide. "You look drunk…"

"Hee hee (hiccup), what a coincidence! I feel drunk, too!" She laughed, nearly falling off of her stool. Just then Telki approached Kyo, a sorry written all over her face.

"I only gave her two more… And I watered them down! I guess she doesn't drink much…" She explained, and Kyo nodded. Tohru didn't seem like one to drink at all.

"Look, Tohru, I'm sorry about upsetting you before…" Kyo would have gone on with his explanation, but Tohru didn't really seem to be paying attention, especially with that dazed, "I'm drunk" look on her face that resembled an "I just passed gas" expression while hiccupping every few seconds.

Her eyes lit up when a certain song started blaring form the speakers, though. Maybe she wasn't completely off the deep end…

"Oh, Kyo-kun, I love this song!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor, after tripping a couple of times as well… She immediately started dancing, but Kyo felt out of place. The truth was… he couldn't dance for his life, or for the sake of catnip, for that matter, especially with a _girl_. No, Kyo must save the catnip!

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Unknowingly, Kyo had started to dance along with Tohru. The beat flowed through him, and he found dancing easy when he had Tohru beside him, dancing as well. Yay catnip!

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

As Kyo and Tohru danced, two other pairs of eyes watched them, amusement gleaming in them like fire. Ayame chuckled while watching Kyo slowly gravitate closer to Tohru, smiling down at her. Mine giggled slightly when Tohru did the same. Boy, was messing with Kyo going to be fun tomorrow.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry._

"You're a very good dancer, Kyo-kun." Tohru said, looking up at the orange-haired man. He smiled down at her, for once not trying to keep his cold façade up.

"You're really good, too."

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said in almost a whisper. She looked up into Kyo's amber eyes, smiling. "Thanks."

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. _

Suddenly, Tohru's stomach growled. "Eep!" She squeaked and stopped dancing, blushing in embarrassment. "It must be late! I only get really hungry way after work. That's when I eat dinner with-! Oh my God! UO-CHAN AND HANA-CHAN!"

"What?" Kyo asked, looking down at her with a confused look on his face.

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan are my best friends, and we live together in an apartment. I never told them I was going with you guys, and I _always_ cook dinner! Uo-chan and Hana-chan can't cook for their lives!" Tohru squeaked again, and Kyo secretly feared she was going to turn into a guinea pig. Of course, that would only happen to someone he seemed to like even just a tiny bit.

"Then I better get you home, ditz. You up for another ride?" He asked, and Tohru nodded enthusiastically. It seemed she had really grown a liking to Kyo's motorcycle. "Come on, then." The two walked off the dance floor, earning mischievous glances from both Ayame and Mine, who supposed they were going somewhere to be alone.

-

-

-

Tohru glanced at the clock on Kyo's motorcycle wearily. She hadn't time to prepare anything for her friends before they got home. (FYI, Tohru lives in Oakland, which is just over the Golden Gate Bridge… It took me lots of research to be able to figure that Oakland even existed. XD I've never been off the east coast, after all… Everything you read here is based directly on loads of research time, which I should be using for an upcoming science project instead…)

"Kyo-kun, go faster! I've got to get dinner on the table before Uo-chan and Hana-chan get home!" She yelled through her helmet barely loud enough for Kyo to hear.

"Tohru, I'm already ten above the speed limit!" He yelled back, keeping his eyes on the road so he didn't speed head-first into many of the stopped cars. Fortunately for Tohru, he had a motorcycle. Or else, they would be stuck in traffic for such a long time they might as well just head for Ayame's shop in hopes of making it there in time for Tohru's shift tomorrow.

With Tohru's continuous pleads to hurry, Kyo drove both of them, with quite a few mistakes in directions, to Tohru's apartment.

"This is it! Thank you, Kyo-kun!" She piped, hopping off the motorcycle and running up to the door. Kyo put one foot on the sidewalk, holding up the motorcycle as he waited to see Tohru's friends greet her. But no one answered her "I'm home!" and Kyo worried. So, he put the kick stand down and locked up his hog (OINK!).

"Tohru…" He said, following her in as she skipped through the door. "I don't think your friends are here…"

"Oh, they must be late! I could use some help cooking, would you help me? If it's not too much trouble, that is." She asked, her eyes pleading for assistance.

"Sure, but I doubt I'm going to be much help… I'm just above the level of burning everything to a crisp." He said, following the happy Tohru into the kitchen. Unknown to either of them, two heads poked out from around the corner, watching them.

"I'm sure you're a great cook, Kyo-kun!" Tohru piped while pulling out two small cutting boards. "So I'll start the dashi broth and you chop the daikon and carrots. Then, we'll add in ganmodoki, hanpen, and tsumire." (Ganmodoki is tofu dumplings, hanpen is fish paste-triangles, and tsumire are fish balls) Kyo only nodded, pulling out a knife from the knife holder thingamabob (ROFL, this was actually in the thesaurus on Microsoft word!). Tohru grabbed the ingredients and gave them to him, smiling, before she pulled out a soup cooker and kelp and kezurikatsuo.

"Whoa, we're making oden from _scratch_?" Tohru shook her head and put water in the pot-thingy with the kelp and kezurikatsuo.

"I make everything from scratch. It's part of learning to be a gourmet cook." The two worked diligently, Tohru showing her ability to add flare to her food preparing skills every now and then. The two also talked, yet getting their unfeasible job of creating completely homemade oden in less than an hour.

"I guess I'll go then…" Kyo said as he watched Tohru stare fondly at the meal. Tohru immediately looked up, a frown on her face.

"You don't want to at least try some? I've got kamaboko (more fish paste, only in a loaf) to go along with it…" She asked sadly, and Kyo shook his head.

"I do, but I really have to go. It's around eleven…" He walked out into the hall and towards the front door with Tohru not far behind.

"Hoooooooooold on there, bucko." A voice said, and before he knew it, someone was pulling him back. "_Why_ did you come here with Tohru, and _why _was she late?" Kyo growled and tried to break free of the unknown's grasp, but whatever it was, it was too strong, even if he ran full speed in the other way.

"Uo-chan!" Tohru exclaimed, giving Kyo enough time to turn around and see his captor, as well as the ever-gothic Hanajima standing behind her. "Ayame-sama, Sohma-kun, Rin-sama, and some of their cousins brought me to a club. It was very nice of them. Kyo-kun bought me a drink."

"And where does this _Kyo_ come into the picture?" Hanajima asked, staring with intense hatred and mistrust.

"Oh, Kyo-kun is Sohma-kun's cousin. He's very nice! He helped me make oden for dinner!" Ha, now Tohru had Hanajima's attention.

"Oden? Perhaps he isn't so bad… It's been a long time since we had oden… I like oden." Uotani stared over at the goth in surprise, a scowl on her face.

"Now you're going to be won over by _food_? This oden might not even have that much meat in it, Hana." She looked over to Tohru, whose eyes were watering slightly. "But I suppose we could give him a chance… for Tohru."

"Now if you'll let me go…" Kyo started, leaning forwards towards the door. Uotani growled and dropped him, letting him crash to the floor.

"If you ever want to see Tohru again, you will stay for dinner and let us evaluate your character. If you're good enough to breath the air around her, congrats. If not… Hana will take care of you..." Kyo nodded silently, scared to death.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, please let Kyo-kun go. He's very nice; you don't have to worry about him." Tohru said, but Hana was already setting the table with four plates. "I suppose it wouldn't _hurt_."

"I'll stay, Tohru. Your friends are wack, but I'll stay. Like you said, it can't hurt."

-

-

-

"Owwww… It huuuuuuuuuuurts" Kyo moaned as he limped back into his hotel room that he shared with Haru. Speaking of Haru…

"Ha ha, did Tohru beat you up for trying to fuck her?" Haru asked between laughs. Kyo just growled and flopped onto his bed.

"Her friends beat me up when they found me helping her cook in the kitchen." Haru laughed again.

"Did they hate it that much? I always thought you were decent at cooking…" Haru continued laughing. Kyo, however, smirked evilly.

"I guess if I'm that bad Shishou can cook instead…" Ha. That got Haru to stop laughing. Instead, the cow dude was choking. Ha ha, that's not much better… Orange Cube will be devastated.

"You're awesome, just completely awesome. Her friends have bad taste buds." Haru chocked out shivering in fear of Kazuma's cooking. Now it was Kyo's turn to laugh.

"I thought so. I'm gonna go shower now." (Eh heh heh… -blushes- Kyo: Don't follow me in. me: Eh heh heh… -blushes more-)

And you know what, Kyo did shower. In fact, he sang in the shower, something he hadn't done since… never. Haru, however, didn't like this new habit. Kyo sings horribly. (Kyo: Hey, so do you!) …. Make that **VERY** horribly. He picks bad songs to sing, too. Like What's New, Pussy Cat and The Kitty Cat Dance Song.

-

-

-

Kyonkyonkyonkyonkichi sings hoooooooooooooooooooorribly! Hee hee hee hee!

Kyo - I so do NOT sing horribly! In NLII you made me sing good!

It was a mushy song, everybody's god at muchy songs... unless you're Orange Cube...

Kyo - Mushy songs are just like an other song! They're equally hard! People can be bad at them, but I was awesome!

... No, everybody's good at mushy songs. Except Orange Cube. So you had to be good, you're not Orange Cube! DUUUUH!

Kyo - Gah!

Either way... that's another story! Please review! Ja' ne and thank you for reading!


	6. LOOK, A DISTRACTION!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! D**

Hello, my wonderful reviewers! How are you on this fine night? -looks at computer clock- .Technically it's day... 1:27 AM... Haha. Oh well! I'm going on a trip down to the beach for father's day, so don't expect me to post anymore this weekend. Yay, my grandfather had a knee replaced and this will be his first time really, _really_ going anywhere besides out to eat with me and to my cousin's little league games! I'm so happy for him, because he loves the shore. I just know that as soon as we get there, snap goes his lazy bone! Up he gets, outside to play whiffle ball with Scotty! Haaaaaaaa, he'll be happy! Anyway... I forget my prior threats to Kyo, so we'll start anew.

Kyo: Great...

Yes, isn't it? I just love annoying you. Anyway, be happy! You will love this chapter, all of you! Ok, maybe not, but oh well! Read!

-

-

-

Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Heh heh…. Sorry. I overdid it. Anyway….

The continual beeping was the only sound heard in the dank room, until, of course, a pair of brow eyes snapped open.

Tohru sat up straight in her bed, a smile stretching across her pale pink lips. "Yay, its morning!" She immediately jumped out of bed and skipped into the bathroom, twirling every few steps. "I can't wait to get to work!" Tohru said to no one in particular while smearing on her lip gloss.

"Really? Is it because of, oh, I don't know, Orangey?" A voice said behind Tohru. She let out a little "eep" and turned around to see none other than Uotani with a giant smirk on her face.

"N-no, of course not! I'm just happy with the turn of events at work. It's become very fun!" Tohru exclaimed, jumping back and into the sink counter. (-squeaks- Ouch… my feet were cold so I wrapped them in a blanket… hard…. And now it's cutting of my circulation…)

"It's been a week since you've met him, and every day you've grown happier." Another, creepier voice said. It was Hanajima. Tohru squealed at her sudden appearance, unable to hop back any further unless she wanted to wash her butt in the sink. "We're happy for you, Tohru-kun, but make sure your heart isn't broken in the end."

"Oh, and that reminds me, I met the guy again! His name is Kureno, and we're going to a club today I want you and Hana to come; you can bring dates if you want!" Uotani said, a smile growing on her face.

"That's great! I'll definitely be there! Now, I've got to go to work…" Tohru said, hopping out of the bathroom. Soon, she was making her long run to work over the Golden Gate Bridge. (Grr, I've officially been demoted to _scullery maid_ in my own home…)

-

-

-

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru…" Kyo muttered rapid fire, his eyes closed. When he opened them, the red door to Ayame's shop was lacking the smiling face of the female employee. "Dammit! Come already…"

"Ayame-san, gomen! I'm late, I'm late!" Tohru panted as she ran through the red door with a giant burst of speed. Unfortunately, routine caught up with her and she tripped on the doormat, which sent her flying into the shop and straight for a rack of kimonos. "IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled, grabbing her as she flew past him. However, the single force wasn't enough to stop her completely. So, Kyo pulled himself up in front of her, using his body to cushion her as they went soaring into the hard wooden shelf. "H-hey, Tohru…"

"Nnn…" She moaned, her head up against his hard, toned chest. Then, she pulled away slightly to see Kyo's eyes shut tight, his nose scrunched up slightly, and yet a blush shadowed his face. "Oh my God, Kyo-kun! Are you alright!?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, opening his eyes and smiling, despite the blazing pain he felt in his back. Yuki peeked out from the back rooms, a frown on his face as he watched the two.

"Arigatou, Kyo-kun…" Tohru whispered, suddenly noticing how close they were. His legs were parted, she in between them, and her hands were on either side of his waist as she leaned slightly towards his face on her knees. "Aaaaaaaah, gomen, gomen…" She blushed, getting up immediately and stepping away from Kyo, who stood up more slowly, blushing as well. "I've really got to get changed now…"

"Wait!" He called as she walked towards the locker room. She turned to him, still blushing heavily. A sad smile was on her face.

"Gomen, but I really, really must get to work." But Kyo didn't feel like giving up on his secret mission, not now. Quickly, he grabbed Tohru's hand softly, twirling her around to face him. Still holding her hand, he captured her lips in a short but sweet kiss.

"W-w-w-w-w-wouldyoum-maybeg-gooutwithm-me?" said the flustered orange-top spat out at rapid speed, resembling a schoolboy asking his first crush out. (No, that's not a space bar dysfunction; it's exactly how Kyo said it, one giant word.)

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand..." Tohru replied, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion. Kyo took a big, deep breath and some of the red disappeared from his face.

"I said... would you like to go on a... date... with me tonight? I've got these really good ticket to a cook-off and I know how you love cooking so I thought I would take you, since you like cooking and all and I would like to take you somewhere you would like, you know? Oh, and I have reservations for diner tonight for two at this really fancy restaurant, but you see, I'm only one person and I don't have anybody to go with and one is such a lonely number, so I was thinking you might like to come because you like food and restaurants have lots and lots of food, and you like food, so... It's alright if you don't want to go because I know we just met and all and you don't know me that well and you might not even like me at all, so that would be just a waste of time... I mean your time of course because it's definitely not a waste of my time because I'd love to spend time with you and get to know you better and..." Kyo sighed as Tohru's lips bent up from their confused frown into a small, sweet smile. "I talk a bit too much when I'm nervous..."

Tohru giggled, blushing. "You know, you started talking in Japanese half-way through. But it's alright, I still understand Japanese." She giggled again, hiding her flushed face behind an upheld hand. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Kyo-kun."

"I guess I'll pick you up at six, then. You better get to work, then." Yuki growled to himself and stomped through the employee door in quite an un-princely fashion. Once Tohru was gone, Kyo let a relieved sigh out. Then, a smile grew on his face as he pumped his fist. "Yes!" (Yay, victory dance time!)

-

-

-

"Every time touch I get this feeling…" Tohru sang as she sat in her seat, waiting for the bell to ring. Instead of her normal clothes, she wore a starch white dress version of a chef's coat Kagura slid down beside her, her eyebrow raised at the happy girl.

"Tohru-chan, you're here really early!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. "…. Why are you singing?" Tohru just giggled as the bell rang. Chef Fabio waddled in and sat on a rather large stool especially for him.

"Ciao, class! Now, eet ees finally zee day to show a zee magnifeecent recipes to a zee class, no?" He said in that nauseatingly fake French accent, fingering his curly black mustache. "Weel any of a zee come a de up first?"

"I will, Chef Fabio!" Tohru said, her hand flying up. The stocky man nodded to her and she pulled a bag of materials from a purse she had been carrying. "We'll be eating our food the traditional way." She said, before turning to Kagura for assistance. Knowing the Japanese eating traditions, she immediately started helping.

First, the two all moistened little white hand towel with hot water and placed them in a place at a small round floor table (which had been brought in earlier), one for each of the ten students (it's a very selective class). Then, a small tatami mat was laid out at each place, and a pair of delicate chopsticks on them. Finally, Kagura sat at her spot, leaving Tohru to do the rest.

"I have prepared imoni, a think taro potato stew that is eaten in northern Japan during the late fall for the side dish." Tohru started, placing a giant black, covered bowl in the center of the table on another tatami mat. "For the main dish is age-gyoza, or ravioli-like deep fried dumplings." Now, she placed another, bigger bowl on the table. "And, of course, I made my favorite, and onigiri, or rice ball, for everyone. They have pickled plums on the back."

As Tohru finally placed the onigiri plate on the table, the rest of the students rushed to try hers. Fortunately, everyone was able to get some. One everyone was finished, the Chef smiled happily, rubbing his already oversized belly.

Kagura's meal was a hit with everyone… until they found out that it was all eel… and almost ever part of it, too. Of course, some didn't mind, after cooking their own meals. For example, someone had made black pudding from scratch (that's sausage made from boiling animal meat in the animal's blood).

"Zees wuz zee best time I ave ad eating een zee longest time! You all paz for a dee day!" He said, massaging his stomach once again. "Dismissed!"

"Si, Chef Fabio!" The class recited, bowing simultaneously as well. Then, they all scattered off to do what they pleased.

-

-

-

"Oh, and he was so nice, Hana-chan! Kyo asked me out, and kissed me! I'm so happy…" Tohru trailed off, smiling happily as she relayed the morning's events to Hanajima, who was still at work, her nose deep in a book with a foreboding cover.

"So when's your date, Tohru-kun?" She asked, somehow paying attention to both Tohru and the book. Tohru smiled brighter, sighing happily.

"It's today! Oh, what should I wear?" Hanajima raised an eyebrow but decided not to burst her bubble. Instead, she pointed out the giant windows of Barns ad Nobles and across the street to a small boutique.

"Something red or pink, in there. I'll meet up with you after my shift."

-

-

-

"Maybe this one?" Tohru asked, holding up a frilly pink dress to her body. Wrinkling her nose, she put it back. "I don't think Kyo would like me to look like a giant doily." Tohru's eyes found a short red cocktail dress. They flicked away immediately, blushing at how scanty it was.

"What about this, Honda-san?" Asked a familiar voice. Then, Yuki, holding the perfect dress, walked towards her from who knows where (STALKER!!!!). Her eyes widened as she stared at the dress, a smile forming on her lips.

"It's so pretty!" She exclaimed, grabbing it and running into the changing room. There was a little yelp and she came out, twirling around in the dress. "Kawaii!"

It had a pink kimono-like top with slightly puffy sleeves. However, a purple obi, along with a purple smaller bow, started where they usually would. Below them, the whole skirt of the dress turned purple.

"How much is it?" Tohru asked herself, pulling at the tag on the sleeve so she could see it. Her eyes widened to an unimaginably extent as she gasped at the price. "Oh… my… God…"

"I'll pay for it, and the matching hair ribbons," Yuki offered, walking up so he was _very_ close to her and tying two ribbons on her hair. "Beautiful…"

Tohru's eyes widened more as her eyes followed Yuki hand from his side and up, up, up, until it was caressing her cheek. Tohru, panicking, stepped back toward the dressing room, crashing through the semi-closed door and locking it.

She blushed as she came out of the dressing room, the dress in her arms. "I-I think I can manage to pay for it…" Tohru muttered, running towards the check-out counter as fast as possible.

"Hello, Tohru-kun. I'm sorry I took so long…" Hanajima greeted Tohru as she walked towards Tohru, who was power-walking away from the store with the bought dress. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Nothing! No reason! Everything's fine, perfect! I have no reason to be running away from a perfectly normal shop with perfectly normal people inside who I perfectly do not know." Tohru squeaked as she saw Yuki emerging from the store.

"Hey, isn't that…" Hanajima started to ask, but Tohru interrupted her pointing in some random direction, which just so happened to be towards a tattoo parlor (omg, ditz!).

"Hey, look! It's a distraction! Let's go get distracted by it!" She took off, dragging Hanajima behind her in a desperate attempt to get away. _'Sohma-kun is scaring me. He was flirting with me, and I have a date with his _cousin_. And how did he know where I was?'_

"Whatever you say, Tohru-kun." Hanajima sighed, letting her ditzy friend pull her along down the sidewalk.

-

-

-

Haha, sorry about Kyo's serious OCness. But really, you have to admit it's funny when people tend to talk WAY too much. I mean, especially when they're painfully repetitive. Oh, guess what! I got an 81 on my math final! WOOOOOO! Thats a REALLY good grade for me on a math final exam. I had sworn off typing up fanfics until it was finnaly. over. So, yay! Back to typing! I mean, a final exam is like hell on earth. The stress...

Kyo: Ha, she was imagining ways to get her stress out... while using me as an archery target.

What? Is that really so evil? I'm good at archery... I've gotten a bulls-eye on the second shot, after about five years of not picking up a wonderful, glorious bow... -glomps bow... with an arrow on it- Oww! Haha, oh well. Please review! I might not reply for the weekend, but I'll still reply later, and appreciate it even more that usual.

Kyo: If she could glomp reviews, she would.

Hee hee. Yes I would. Anyway, review! Ja' ne! Happy Father's Day! -wink-


	7. A Talking Bush!

**Disclaimer: Hello, I do not own Fruits Basket!**

YAAAAAAY! I'm back after my horrible math final! Ooh, I got my grade back, and guess what! It's an eighty-one! It's my first final, so that's really good. Besides... and eighty-one is a good grade in math for me anyway... -.-' Heh. Ah well. So sorry I took long with this, but I've been forced to write this in my classes, and my art teacher insists on keeping my out of my classes to help her with the new art room. -.-' Too bad I'm a favorite. And I can't get on her bad side, she's my art teacher for next year, too. ADVANCED ART! Woo, it sounds soooooooooo much better that fine art. I mean really... fine... advanced... What one would you rather be in? Fine art is just, well, fine. But then advanced is like... ADVANCED. Haha. Never would have guessed, eh? Anyway... For further reference, I'm only going into 8th grade, so don't mistake me for some old person, okay? I'm not a wrinkly old high-schooler with raging hormones. I'M NOT OLD!

Kyo: You're calling me old?

... Yes. You're like... seventeen! OLD! Thirteen year olds are OLD! I'M NOT OLD!

Kyo: ... What the hell?

Ah well, read on.

-

-

-

"Oh, I'm so exited," Tohru squealed as she rushed around in her new pink dress. She had finished putting on her make-up and was currently watching Uotani put on hers. Hanajima was downstairs trying to entertain Kureno, unsuccessfully, might I add. Instead, he was cowering in the farthest corner of the room from her while bearing a fire-poker thingamabob as his weapon to keep her away.

"Hmm, I wonder if Orangey's gonna get the same treatment as Kureno…" Uotani muttered as she put on red lipstick. Yes, yet another person who could put on lipstick and talk at the same time coincidentally lived in the house.

"I hope not, because last I heard Hana-chan was threatening to rip Kureno-san's limbs off and throw them into the deepest, hottest pit in hell for the hellhounds to eat as she watched, laughing and shredding his horrified face with a spork."

"Oh really? That's a lot better than what _I_ had heard…" Uotani laughed, finished with her make-up. "I hope you have a wonderful time with Kyo."

"Oh, I will! We're going to a fancy restaurant first, and then to a cook-off!" Tohru squealed, closing her eyes happily. "This is my first real date, and it sounds _so_ romantic!"

"Wait, a fancy restaurant? Aren't you coming with Kureno and me to the nightclub?" Uotani asked, confused. Tohru's eyes widened to their capacity as she gasped. Nearly falling over with shock, she stopped twirling.

"Oh my… I forgot! Kyo asked me out this morning, not that long after you invited me to come with you…" Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes. "Oh, I'm going to have to cancel the date, after he got reservations and tickets!"

"Oh, Tohru, you don't have to do that! Have a fun time with Kyo, wherever you're going." Uotani said, smiling sadly. "I was hoping you could come, but it's alright."

"Thank you, Uo-chan!" Tohru exclaimed, hugging her friend. "I'll tell you everything!" She beamed, letting go of her friend and twirled around again, enjoying the look of her dress spreading out into a blossom of purple silk.

"You better, or else!"

-

-

-

"How do I look, Shishou?" Kyo asked, strolling out of the bathroom. He was wearing a dark red button down shirt and black dress pants. "Maybe I should wear a tie, too…" Kyo muttered to himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you, Kyo?" Kazuma asked, watching his son growl angrily at his messy hair and the fact that neither of them had brought a comb. "I'd say you can do without the tie."

"Thanks…" Kyo mumbled, unbuttoning a few top buttons. Finally satisfied, he turned towards his father. "Holy cow, why aren't you wearing a kimono?" Kyo asked, staring at Kazuma's well… normal clothes.

"Did someone call me?" Haru asked, walking through the room's side door to the room Haru and Kyo shared. However, both men ignored him completely.

"I have a date. Now, should we get going to Tohru's house?" He asked, smiling. Kyo grimaced and shook his head no _really_ hard.

"Hell no, I'm going there alone. I'm an adult; I can pick up my date on my own. Besides, you're definitely not riding with _me_." Kyo made his way to the door, only to be followed soon afterwards by a laughing Kazuma holding Haru's keys.

"Hey! Come back here with those! I can report you for theft you know…" Haru threatened, knowing very well that Kazuma hadn't heard him, especially when he slammed the door shut in his face. "I guess I'll go annoy Rin now…"

-

-

-

The bell rang throughout Tohru, Uotani, and Hanajima's apartment. A second later, a race to the door began between Tohru and Hanajima.

"I'll get it, it's Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried, rushing down the stairs in pink wedges and nearly falling. Hanajima walked out of the living room, leaving Kureno time to run off before she came back.

"No, it could be my date, Tohru-kun. Let me get it." She calmly walked to the door, having the advantage over Tohru because she was closer. However, Tohru had another idea. She, with all her mighty sprinting powers she had developed over the past year of rushing to college, ran down the stairs in her high heels and dashed to the front door. What a feat! (Seriously, have you ever tries to run in _wedges_? Hmm, neither have I.)

"Hello!" Tohru exclaimed as she opened the door, smiling brightly. There stood Kyo in his hot outfit. And, right behind him was Kazuma. "Oh, you came too, Kazuma?" She asked. Kyo whirled around in surprise to see his father.

"What!?! I told you not to come!" He yelled, only receiving a smile. The older man looked beyond Kyo to see Hanajima.

"Well, my date lives here, as well." He said, smiling to the black-haired girl. Both Kyo and Tohru stared at him in shock until finally the orange top broke the silence with hysterical laughter.

"Y-you mean that demon girl!?! Oh my God, that's funny! Yeah right, and pigs can fly!" Hanajima, ignoring Kyo's comments, came to the door, smiling at Kazuma.

"Hello, Kazuma. Why don't you and Kyo come in?" Insert choke of shock here.

"You were serious!?!" Kyo yelled, still choking on air. Tohru patted his back, frowning in worry. When he stopped choking, she smiled.

"I think we should go now, Kyo-kun. Our reservation is for seven fifteen, right?" She took Kyo's arm, waving goodbye to her friends. Once the two had closed the door, Tohru looked over to Kyo's motorcycle.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to ride that… in your dress…" Kyo sighed, just imagining the sight they would be. Tohru's hair would be flowing back, her dress all over, flying all around. Down, side to side… _up_… _'Oh shit, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!'_

"Let's go, Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled again, pulling on his arm. He smiled back at her, his face heating up like a coal on the fire.

'_Heh… Let's go, she says…'_

-

-

-

"Here we are, Tohru." Kyo said as he pulled up to the curb with his motorcycle. In front of them was a big, beautiful restaurant. The sign on the top read Café de Roman (French for Café of Romance)

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Tohru exclaimed, hopping off of the motorcycle and taking off her helmet. Indeed, the restaurant was. The outside was round stones cemented together to give it an old, cozy feeling, although it was two stories high. Around it were beautiful trees you would only see in fairytale landscapes that made them so magical and beautiful. Across the wide lawn flowed a little babbling brook, and over it was a tiny stone bridge, just big enough for a couple. On the side there looked to be a gorgeous rose garden with outside tables. The only thing that was odd seemed to be a shrub of shockingly colored hibiscus flowers sitting in the middle of the walkway.

"Yeah, the food's supposed to be really good," Kyo murmured, looking up at the building with a blank face, "and expensive."

"Kyo-kun, you didn't have to pick anywhere to expensive! Anything is fine for me." Tohru exclaimed, looking up at Kyo with big brown puppy eyes. Kyo sighed at her cuteness, blushing and ruffling her hair.

"It's fine, Tohru. After all, the Sohmas are filthy rich." Kyo shrugged, pulling Tohru by the hand which he had not noticed he was holding into the restaurant. Once they were inside, one of the shrubs moved and ruffled until Kagura's head popped of it.

"Come in, Girly Rat, come in." Kagura whispered into a walkie talkie she had pulled out from the bush. "The Hormonal Kitty is in the nest. I repeat, the Hormonal Kitty is in the nest, and the Home-wrecker Bitch is coming in for the kill."

"Kagura, what's with the codenames?" A second bush, this time of white roses, asked, waddling over to the hibiscus. From this bush protruded the head of Yuki.

"Miss Piggy! I'm Miss Piggy!" Kagura exclaimed, looking about to make sure no one had heard her.

"Fine, Miss Piggy. What's with the codenames?" Yuki re-asked, growling irately. "Why the hell am I 'Girly Rat'!?!"

"We don't want anyone to know who we are, do we?" Kagura pulled a black ski mask over her head and waddled, still in her bush, towards the revolving door. "You coming?"

"So much for my plan…" Yuki muttered, following Kagura with a sigh and pulling on his own ski mask, which turned out to be a vivid shade of neon pink. "I'm coming, I'm coming…"

"Good!" Kagura whisper-screamed, trying to push the revolving door in her bush. "Help me, Girly Rat!"

"Alright, Miss Piggy." Yuki waddle-charged at the door, (rofl) banging into it head first. It didn't budge. "We have to push together," He told her, and the two continued to bang into the door until another person who hadn't seen them came and pushed the door around. Contrary to belief, this wasn't helpful at all. Instead, it trapped them in the door.

"HEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!"

-

-

-

"Uwah, it's pretty in here, too!" Tohru cried, looking about the restaurant. Kyo sighed in relief beside her, looking around as well.

"It better be, for what it's costing…" He muttered as they waited for the seater to call them.

"Sohma? Right this was please." The waitress said, grabbing two menus and walking off with Tohru not far behind her. Kyo looked about one last time, and two bushes and a neon pink ski mask wobbling around caught his eye.

"Err… I'll just ignore that…" Kyo said warily, eyeing the bushes like he had never seen such a thing before. Then again, I doubt it's usual to see bushes wandering around wearing ski masks, even in a place like San Francisco.

"I can't see who she is, Girly Rat!" Kagura exclaimed, finally free of the door trap. Yuki growled, trying to squeeze his leafy body from the death trap they call a revolving door.

"Good luck with that, Miss Piggy…" Yuki muttered, finally freeing himself from the evil door's grasp and bouncing to Kagura's side, right in the middle of the aisle.

"Oh well, we must ruin their date!" Kagura screamed rather loud, earning stares from all the couples who were on dates there. Then, she did the most conspicuous thing she could possibly do. And that is, stick out her arms and laugh hysterically.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked from his seat across from Tohru, who was staring in awe at the laughing shrub.

"It's a talking bush!" She whispered in shock to herself, smiling slightly. "I always knew they existed!" (Omg, rofl!)

"Talking bushes don't exist, ditz. It's just some loon in a bush." Kyo sighed, growling at Tohru's idiocy as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun." She apologized, frowning down at the table. Kyo's eyes widened in shock and horror. Tohru was crying!

"Oh God, no, no, no! Please stop crying! I'm sorry, please don't cry." He nearly jumped out of his seat before wiping Tohru's crystalline tears away. Kagura watched the two, squealing angrily.

"LEAVE KYO-KUN ALONE!" She screamed, hurling a plate of spaghetti from the table next to her at Tohru. She screamed as it hit her and plopped down on the table. Angry, Kyo looked around for the thrower of the glass plate. Finally, he spotted, someone with spaghetti on their fork without a plate in front of them.

"Leave my date alone!" He screamed, throwing their nacho appetizer at the poor person. The little girl next to him growled as the he was pelted with the gooey plate.

"Leave my daddy alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, flinging a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Kyo, who ducked and let it hit the person behind him. And this, my friends, is how a food fight starts.

Soon, food was flying everywhere, including from the two talking bushes. Tohru squealed excitedly as she saw Kagura throw a plate of macaroni.

"Look, Kyo-kun, the talking bush just threw food! She screamed, referring to Kagura, who had just thrown a platter of meatloaf close to her head. She jumped out of her seat, knocking Kyo's face into a plate of food.

"Kagura, don't!" Yuki, still with his neon pink mask on and his body hidden by leaves, jumped in the air to stop "Miss Piggy" from nailing Tohru with a rather large plate.

"Oh my God, Kyo-kun, there's another talking bush, and it's flying!" Tohru launched herself out of her chair to see the bush, but instead ended face-first in a dish of steaming soup.

"Are you alright!?!" Kyo asked, trying to help Tohru wipe the think white food off of his chowder-faced date. Tohru, however, had another idea.

"IT'S HOT, IT'S HOT, IT'S HOT!" She screamed in reply, zipping off to run around in a circle. Kyo followed her, attempting to stop her.

"I'M NOT DONE WIH YOU YET!" Kagura shrieked, hurdling over the fallen Yuki, who was struggling to get back up, much like a turtle on its back, and charged after Tohru.

"Help me!" Yuki hollered, trying desperately to get up, or at least pull his ski mask off. "My mask is attempting to strangle me!"

'Did someone order a lobster?" A waiter muttered to himself, knowing very well he wouldn't be heard over the roar of the vicious food fight. He grabbed a live lobster from its tank. As he did, the little crustacean wiggled it's claw clamps off. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The waiter flung the lobster away, all the while screaming like a little girl. Soon, an equally high-pitched, agonized scream answered. The lobster had landed in Yuki's bush.

-

-

-

"Out, all of you!" A voice yelled before a boot kicked Tohru, Kyo, and the two bushes out onto the sidewalk behind Café de Roman.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun…" Tohru whispered softly, wiping cal chowder off of her face as she sat on the hard concrete. Kyo crawled to her side, blushing deeply and he lifted her chin. Laughing quietly, he looking into her eyes.

"That was the funniest thing that's ever happened to me." Kyo pulled her lips to his for a mere second, only to get pelted with rocks thrown by a cross bush. "Stop it! You're the damn reason why we got kicked out to begin with!"

"Kyo-kun, we should go now. Leave the bush alone." Tohru pulled on her date's sleeve, still blushing from their kiss. Kyo smiled to her slightly, standing up and grabbing her hand in his.

"Sure." The two walked off, leaving only two blinking bushes.

"Ok… that didn't work…" Kagura murmured to herself. Yuki flinched. She stared at him long and hard, wondering if he was secretly a giant spazz.

"What? The lobster's still in here, you know." Blink blink. Blink.

"Ok…"

-

-

-

Fwee, longness! I wanted to stop it somewhere earlier to make more chapters, but I decided not. No where really fit, ya know? Do you like my bushes? My friend Mandy kept stealing my notebook to read it in gym, so it took super long to write. Of course, I ha dlots of positive feedback! Well, more like laughter, but I want it to be funneh! Mandy, if you're reading this, YOU'RE EVIL! YOU SLOWED DOWN MY WRITING PROCESS! xD I still got it all done in gym... While almost everybody else was playing volleyball! xD Haha, I'm like Hana! I'm so sorry, Jo-Jo, I cannot play volleyball anymore, for I am wearing sandals! -dramatic face- Go on without me! -dies-

Kyo: If I remember correctly, you just stuck your nose into your book, and you were never playing volleyball to begin with.

Nooooo, Kyon-Kyon spoils all the fun. Go away, Kyon-Kyon, or I shall make you miss the cook-off because of an allergic reaction to what was thrown at you. And... TOHRU WILL GO WITH YUKI INSTEAD AND LEAVE YOU YO BE TAKEN CARE OF BY KAGURA!

Kyo: ... I'm going away now. -runs away-

Hee hee. That worked. Anyway, back to my horrible acting... Ja' ne! -sparkly eyes- I cannot go any further with my authoress notes! Review without me! -dies after lots of choking and gasping-


	8. WacDonald's! xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, of WacDonald's! You'll get the last two once you read this...**

xD WacDonald's! WOO! Haha, Anyway... Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Between trombone and piano lessons, volleyball camp, birthdays, holidays, random days my family wants to kidnap me, the pool, friends, a fatal case of writer's block, and the fact that I keep my room so cold I can't move most of my fingers to type, I haven't really been literally active (and by this literally is writing, you know, literature, not reality). Dammit, my fingers are still basically motionless... I think piano's done something to them, too. Shit, I shouldn't be up this late... I have trombone tomorrow in the morning... -.-' -sigh- Oh well... I still have to practice, too... same goes with piano... -.-' Read on, or else I'm just gonna keep complaining about how un-summer-like my summer actually is. It's like... anti-summer. Even though I don't have school, I have to get up every morning, and I have homework... of sorts. I mean, I seriously hate playing the trombone. But since my dad bought me a trombone, I have to. And I don't just have to do it, either. I have to be better than everyone else. Not like I'm not, since I'm first seat trombone in orchestra, jazz band, and most likely wind ensemble, but still. It's just like with everything else. I have to be the best in school, too, so my dad wants me to do math over the summer. Yeah right. Pfft, as if I'd do such a horrible thing. And then they want me to do a million sculptures over the summer for my family, so I can be oh-so-perfect at art. And when I get a tiny bit of flab on my sides (and I mean TINY, so tiny that you can't even tell unless you go up to me and pinch my sides and compare it with all the other pinches you've taken every singe freakin' day) I need to go to the pool and swim it off. And it takes a LOT of swimming to burn anything at all... -.-' Heard enough yet? I thought so...

-

-

-

"Hey, Kureno, where are we going again?" Uotani asked while sitting in the passenger seat of Kureno's black convertible mustang (damn, I'm getting jealous! Everybody has a cool car!).

"Oh, it's a place called _The Wash_." (Omg, Spongebob!) Kureno replied, pressing a button on the screen of his built-in GPA system. A picture came up on he screen, and everyone in the car leaned in to see it.

"Oh, I see…" Uotani muttered, staring at the picture. "Why are there washing machines?"

"It's a nightclub, but it doubles as a dry cleaners and a Laundromat." Kureno said, smiling to himself. "Wearing nothing but suits takes its toll. Just ask my cousin, Hatori."

"So we're going to a Laundromat on a date…" Hanajima asked herself from the back seat, sighing. "Uo-chan picks up some odd men…"

"The music there is good, and so are the drinks." Kazuma told his ate, smiling just like Kureno had. When he earned a group stare, he shrugged. "I recently went there to do my clothes. They're one of the only places that does kimonos. Hatori recommended it."

"Lord, help us all…"

-

-

-

"Ah, this is so much better!" Tohru sighed, stretching in her clean, food-free outfit of a Chinatown sweatshirt and a denim skirt. She had taken a quick shower to get all the food off her body, and out of her hair, while Kyo waited patiently.

"Oi, Tohru, do you have anything I could borrow?" Kyo asked, motioning to his tomato sauce-stained shirt. Tohru let out a little "oh" and blushed at her forgetfulness.

"I only have sweatpants that might fit you, but you can take a shower and wear them until I finish washing your clothes." Tohru said, rushing into her bedroom to bring back a pair of sweatpants. "These are big on me, so they should definitely fit you."

"Oh, thanks…" Kyo said, blushing. "I guess I'll undress and then bring the clothes to you?" He asked. Tohru's face turned a beet read, as did Kyo's "I-I mean wearing a towel, of course."

"Of course! That's fine, Kyo-kun." Tohru said all too quick, still blushing as Kyo left the room, tugging on his stained shirt nervously. Soon, he returned, with nothing but a towel around his waist, carrying the clothes he had been wearing.

"H-here, Tohru…" He stuttered, then dumped the clothes into Tohru's arms and took off to the bathroom like a turkey on Thanksgiving. Tohru was left behind, blushing at the picture of a shirtless Kyo in her head and drooling slightly. (Heh, getting ambitious, Tohru? xD I sure hope not… Not _yet_, at least… -smirks evilly-)

-

-

-

"Oh my God, Kureno, I'm so sorry, but I forgot something at home!" Uotani exclaimed, straightening out in surprise as they drove along. "Sorry…"

Kureno smiled at her kindly, then turned the car around so they could go back to Uotani, Hanajima, and Tohru's house. "It's fine, I understand. I can be forgetful, too."

"Alright, thanks a lot, Kureno." Uotani blushed as she smiled back at him, before turning to look at her reflection in the mirror. _'How could I be so damn forgetful? Jeez, I'm an idiot…'_

-

-

-

"IIE!" Tohru screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood in the frame of the bathroom door. Just a second ago, Kyo had stood there, shocked, as wet and naked as a newborn babe. Now, he had a fluffy white towel around his waist. Bu tit was too late, Tohru had seen _everything_.

"T-Tohru, are you alright?" Kyo asked, blushing like mad, after minutes of deathly silence and eye-covering. Kyo was afraid Tohru had died of shock, for she hadn't taken a single breath since she burst into the bathroom, looking for something she had dropped before she had taken her own shower.

Suddenly, she burst to life again. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!'" She uncovered her eyes to see Kyo with the small cover of the towel, but still she blushed. There was that bare muscular chest again…

"It's fine, Tohru. The shower wasn't on and I forgot to lock the door." Kyo said, looking away, trying desperately to hide his growing blush. She had walked in on him coming out of the shower… completely naked…

"N-no, I should have knocked…" Tohru explained, blushing more, if it was possible. She had accidentally bumped into the door, making it slam shut. She was in a bathroom with a boy who was naked… NOT GOOD! Her mind was screaming out, telling her to get the hell out of there. However, her heart was thumping so loud she couldn't pay attention to her brain.

"It's fine, really. N-not like I'm suggesting that we, you know… Naked, small room, steamy, door closed… B-but I don't mean that you're not pretty a-and nice, not that I've seriously been checking your body out and stuff! I-I… I should just shut up now, shouldn't I?"

Tohru nodded to herself slightly, her face shocked and beet red. Kyo went to leave the small room in a rush, but instead ended up slipping on the wet tile floor and falling… straight on Tohru.

-

-

-

"IIE!" A scream was heard outside the house just as Kureno pulled the car into the small driveway, right by Kyo's motorcycle. Uotani immediately bolted out of the car.

"That was Tohru's scream!" She cried, never stopping in her dash to the door. When Uotani found it unlocked, she because all the more nervous. Hanajima was hot on her heels, and soon afterward came Kazuma and Kureno, rushing to see what was wrong.

A loud thud came from above as all four entered the house. Uotani was already half up the steps by then and heading straight for the area of the sound, the bathroom.

"To- Oh my God…" Uotani said as she opened the bathroom door to see Kyo on top of Tohru in nothing but a towel, pinning he down to the floor.

-

-

-

"Holy shit…" Kyo murmured as he found himself on top of Tohru, blushing like mad. He made no effort to move. He was too shocked. Tohru didn't make much of an effort, either. Maybe, however, that was because she was pinned down to the floor by a man wearing nothing but a towel, which didn't feel like staying in the tight knot Kyo had put in it to keep it from falling off.

"Oh my God… BASTARD!" Uotani's voice blared, and both Kyo and Tohru twisted to see her standing in the door, a fiery look in her eyes. Soon Kazuma, Hanajima, and Kureno appeared behind her, gawking at the two.

"I-it isn't what it looks like!" Kyo practically screamed, jumping off a still shocked Tohru, who didn't move at all. "I slipped! I swear that's what happened! I SWEAR!"

"Y-you bastard, I'll skin you alive! How dare you put such dirty moves on my naïve little Tohru on the _first date_!" Uotani pulled out her metal staff from God knows where, holding it like a baseball bat. "LEMME LOB THAT PERVETED HEAD OF YOUR OFF!"

"Don't hog all the fun, Uo-chan." Hanajima said nonchalantly, grabbing her friend's arm to stop her from swinging. "I want to see him shrivel up in pain caused by my poison waves."

Kyo squeaked in pure terror and backed up, still on all fours, until he crashed into the shower stall's foggy glass door. Tohru jumped up and spread her arms, acting as a shield as both Hanajima and Uotani approached.

"He's telling the truth! Don't hurt Kyo-kun, please." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "I accidentally walked in on him. All _he_ did was make sure I was alright me and accidentally slip. You know how this floor gets after a hot shower!"

"But why was he taking a shower in the first place?" Hanajima asked, gently pulling Tohru's arms down. Kyo relaxed a little bit, until Uotani gave him the evil eye.

"When we went to the restaurant someone started a food fight." Kyo replied sheepishly, standing up and tightening the knot in his towel. "We were blamed because we were the messiest…"

"But really these two talking bushes started the food fight! With, with the Miss piggy and the Girly Rat a-and the 'HELP ME' and the evil laughing and the flying and the soup and spaghetti and," Tohru noticed the blank stares sent at her, "and the… yeah…"

"How much wine did you let her have?" Uotani asked Kyo, ignoring the shocked look Tohru got on her face. "You're becoming more and more irresponsible to me…"

"She didn't have any wine… In fact, we were thrown out before we ate our appetizer." Kyo scrunched his nose up, remembering how horrible their dinner had ended up. Suddenly, his stomach growled.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, I completely forgot! I should cook something quick so we can make it to the cook-off…" She said, attempting to hurry on by everyone. Kyo, however, grabbed her wrist before she could get away from the awkward feeling that drifted through the small bathroom.

"I'll take you for some fast-food, Tohru. I'm not going to let _you_ cook on the date _I_ invited you on. It's just not right…" Tohru smiled warmly at how sweet Kyo was being. Now there were butterflies soaring around in her stomach. Of course, all the aww's in the background weren't helping…

"If you insist, Kyo-kun…" She replied dreamily, smiling wider. "You're so sweet…" Kyo's eyes widened and he blushed, just noticing how close his face was to hers. He didn't really want to kiss her in front of her over-protective, not to mention slightly homicidal, friends, so he drew back a bit.

"N-no I'm not!" He huffed contrarily, sticking his nose up, closing his eyes, and turning away. Ok, the aww's were gone. In fact, that earned Kyo a whack on the head from Uotani. Still, Tohru smiled, knowing Kyo was just embarrassed because other people were around to hear how "sweet" he was.

"Alright then, Kyo-kun. I ought to put your clothes in the washer now…" Tohru said, scooting out of the room, smiling to herself. Kyo watched her go out of one opened eye.

"Wait, you didn't put my clothes in yet!? We're gonna be late!" He yelled, walking after her, forgetting the fact that he was only wearing a towel. Uotani chuckled to herself, turning to follow out herself.

"Let's go and leave these two alone, then." She called back to the three left standing outside the bathroom door.

"Wait a second, what about what you had forgotten?" Kureno asked, walking after her. Uotani just smiled coyly and dashed down the stairs.

"I've got it!" Kazuma and Hanajima looked at each other knowingly as Kureno ran after Uotani.

"She didn't come here to get anything, did she?" Kazuma asked, and was answered by a nod from Hanajima.

"Only to interrupt them, naturally. She has a way of knowing something's going to happen." The two nodded in agreement, most likely just to themselves, and went out to the car to leave Tohru and Kyo alone.

-

-

-

"Thank you for all this, Kyo-kun." Tohru said as they walked into the arena-gone-kitchen where the cook-off was to be held, arms linked and sandwiches in hand. They had gone through the drive-through at WacDonald's on the way.

"You're welcome, Tohru." Kyo said, and then bit into his Big Wac as they sat down in the stands. Tohru stared down at her own WacRib before following suit.

"WacDonald's don't have a Teriyaki WacBurgers… Who knew?" Kyo said, his mouth half-full of his Big Wac. "Or Fish WacDippers… Or Tamago Double Wacs…"

"Well, I don't remember exactly, but Japanese WacDonald's don't have WacRibs or WacMuffins or WacDonaldland Cookies!" Tohru argued, motioning to her WacRib sandwich. Suddenly, someone behind them burst out into laughter.

"P-please, don't say anything more with 'Wac' in it! It's just too funny!" The person, who turned out to be Rose, snorted, falling off her seat from laughing to hard. Kyo just shrugged as Tohru watched in horror as Rose rolled on the floor (Heh, that was my reaction to typing this! xD).

"But everyone knows about WacDonald's! It's the biggest fast food joint, along with Burger Queen, Waldo's, Shadow, and Cow-Fillet! How is 'Wac' funny?" Rose didn't answer, just continued in her amusement.

"Nevermind her, Tohru. The cook-off's gonna start soon." Kyo pulled on Tohru's arm, and she turned around, resting her head on his shoulder. Kyo blushed at the contact, but soon because relaxed. It was like this that they watched the whole cook-off, with a few interruptions, of course. Like when Tohru nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw a cook flipped a fish he was frying into the air to gain presentation points. Her mouth had fallen wide open when it rotated in the air five times.

"Ooh, Kyo-kun, did you see that!?" She had asked, excitement in her eyes as she turned to him. "Someday I want to become a famous chef and compete in a show like this! Then I'll flip a fish as many times as you want, ok?"

Kyo only laughed to himself, smiling at her child-like excitement. If cooking could float her boat, good for her, then. If she was really this into it, great. Unfortunately, Kyo didn't find cooking so enjoyable. At least he was here with Tohru…

"Kyo-kun, the show's over!" Tohru said, shaking his shoulder slightly. Kyo blinked as he was pulled away from his thoughts and turned to Tohru, who was smiling up at him. "You seemed to be bored. I didn't think watching people cook was exactly your thing… I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it more."

"Hey, didn't I say something before about how _I_ invited _you_ on this date? It's not your fault. I knew I wouldn't have much fun at this, but I planned it anyway." He replied, ruffling his date's hair playfully. "I got the tickets for you, so you could have fun. Ok, squirt?"

"Aww, you're so sweet, Kyo-kun!" Tohru cooed playfully, knowing very well that Kyo didn't like to be called sweet around anything that moved. As a silent apology, and a thank you, Tohru placed a kiss on Kyo's cheek.

"Hmm, what do I have to be to get a kiss on the lips?" Kyo asked, smirking mischievously. Tohru giggled and linked her arm in his own, pulling him up to his feet. As they began to exit, Tohru pondered his question.

"Handsome, kind, and daring." Tohru finally said as she put on the motorcycle helmet Kyo handed to her. Kyo looked at her, confused. "To get a kiss on the lips from me, you have to be that."

Then, to both their surprise, Tohru pulled off both her and Kyo's helmets, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips. Soon, Kyo found himself kissing her back, the helmets on the ground, forgotten, and his tongue in her mouth.

Pulling away, Kyo smirked. "I guess I pass the test then?" He asked, and Tohru nodded, her cheeks flushing a light pink. "I better take you home, then, before I give your friends another reason to try and kill me."

"I wouldn't be too happy if they killed you…" Tohru murmured, grabbing their helmets. They both put them back on before riding away on the hog (Oink! xD Reminds me of Ganju and Bonnie…).

-

-

-

Btw, all the restaurants are parodies of real, existing ones. WacDonald's is from Inuyasha, so I don't own it. But that's where I got the idea! xD

Burger Queen – Burger King (You gotta get this one… -.-' Reader no baka…)

Waldo's – Wendy's (Get it? Both "w"…)

Shadow – Sonic (Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs! Get it?)

Cow-Fillet – Chick-Fillet (The cows that are the mascots for Chick-Fillet always say "eat more chicken", so the chicken mascots for Cow-Fillet will say "eat more cow"! Get it?)

Ok, somehow in my bad mood, and the middle of the day, I conjured up this mildly funny chapter... How in the name of Merlin's pants... -sigh- Nevermind... I wish I could stay up later... After all, I think I was born nocturnal. Late at night is when I'm best at writing... Hence this chapter might be a bit sucky. I wrote this at like... five... and just finished at ten. Ah, yup, this is sucky, then. -.-' Eh heh... Ja' ne, I suppose... Read, review. Feh.


End file.
